tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Iksar
Our pain gives us focus, but it is our history that drives us. Though kingdoms rise and fall, we will never forget our destiny. ''- Grandmaster Glox, Court of Pain''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Calculating and cold, the Iksar are a powerful reptilian race whose history is defined by conflict. They are a harsh but disciplined people who delight in cruelty and conquest. The Iksar are a very strong race, well-suited for the physical combat styles of the fighter classes. Their keen intellect allows them to be powerful mages, with a definite emphasis on dark forms of magic. Their cunning nature allows them to be excellent scouts.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races The Iksar were created by Cazic-Thule and at one time the Iksar dominated Kunark. Attributes= All start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and are able to function well as any class. Strength 18 Agility 22 Stamina 18 Intelligence 20 Wisdom 22 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Aquavision Provides clear vision underwater, removing any blur. Grants Fish Vision to caster. 2 hours Reptilian Ancestry As descendants of reptiles, the iksar gain innate regeneration while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Health Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Proficient Swimmer Iksar are skilled swimmers and are able to spend long periods of time underwater without needing to take a breath of air. Allows caster to breathe under water. Passive Spell Reptilian Grace The iksar will gain the skill safefall. Grants the skill Safefall. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Sathirian Legacy Through intense study, you gain additional intelligence that increases with your level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Last One Standing Your devotion to physical endeavors has granted you additional stamina. This additional stamina increases as you level. Increases STA of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Tools of Fear Your proficiency with magical attacks grants you additional skill in disruption and subjugation. Increases Disruption and Subjugation of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Merciless Improves your hostile casting speed. Increases the casting speed of hostile spells by 2%. Passive Spell Grace of Fear Your practice of combat gives you additional skill in defense, parry and deflection. Increases Defense, Parry and Deflection of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Formidable Training Not only are you skilled in attacking, you gain an additional chance to block with a shield or deflect an attack. Increases caster's chance to block by 2.0%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Slow Metabolism Your knowledge of the arcane arts helps to increase the duration of tradeskilled potions. Increases the duration of tradeskilled potions by 15%. Passive Spell Return to Formation While out of combat, your power will regenerate faster than normal. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Bind Wound Binds your wounds by healing you for 2% of your total health while out of combat. Heals caster for 2.0% of max health. This effect cannot be cast during combat. Passive Spell Protective Skin Your increased stamina allows you to absorb damage from falling more readily. Decreases falling damage taken by caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Legionnaire's Focus Your increased knowledge allows you to increase your power pool by a small amount. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Legacy of the Shissar Your extra stamina allows you to gain additional hitpoints. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Hardened Scales A magical barrier surrounds you, increasing your resistance to elemental attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Tough Scales Your skills in fighting have increased your ability to absorb physical blows. Increases Mitigation of caster vs physical damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Trained Focus You gain a slight improvement to your chance to succeed and gain additional durability while tradeskilling. Increases the amount of durability gained by 1.0. Increases success chance by 1.0%. Passive Spell Legion's Quartermaster Your knowledge of the arts grants you an additional chance to succeed while tradeskilling. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Dark Medicine Skilled in the art of alchemy, iksar gain additional skill in chemistry. Increases Chemistry of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Whipstitch Grants the iksar a reduction in power cost while tailoring. Reduces the power cost of tailoring skills by 10%. Passive Spell Scalesmith Reduces the power cost of using the armorer reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Armorer reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Category:Character Race